Summer Time Romances
by Midnightmoon91
Summary: AU. Kasumi: A girl torn between two people. Does she choose the hot jock that everyone drools over? Or does she fall for the best friend? Who knows? Set in High School. Disclaimer: I do not own DOA or any other popular stuff.
1. The Last Of The First

kkies so...this is a story I started back in lyke 2003, so it's kinda old. my writing style has def. changed since then. I'll still post some new chapters, I have 1 more waiting, but I plan to at least have 12-18 chapters or w/e. so without furthur ado, enjoy...

* * *

Kasumi relaxed in the meadow taking all of the beautiful sights that surrounded her. She sat on a pink and white-checkered picnic blanket as a golden butterfly flew pass her then unexpectedly landed on her extended hand. She kissed it gently then let it go on its way. She then turned around to see the man of her dreams stand right in front of her… Hayate.

"Hayate, how did you know I was here?" Kasumi asked.

"I always know where you are, I'm a friend, a guardian, and a lover." Hayate said, moving in closer for a kiss.

'I'm finally going to get the kiss I've been longing for.' Kasumi thought. Right at that moment, when their lips where about to touch, Kasumi felt a funny wet, ticking sensation on her face.

"Roof, Roof."

Her dog, Sushi, barked. "Oh, Sushi, why couldn't you wait until after Hayate kissed me? Don't you want me to be happy?" Kasumi asked, wiping off her face with a tissue. "Kasumi-Chan, breakfast!" Her mom called from downstairs. "Okay, coming!" Kasumi yelled back.

Kasumi got out of bed; picked out a blue sleeveless turtleneck, pink plaid skirt, black leather boots, and a white gold bracelet on each wrist. She grabbed her purse, and walked down the steps and towards the kitchen. "Hello, Kasumi, are you excited for the day?" Her mother asked, handing her a plate with bacon, eggs, and two pancakes. "It's the last day of school, who isn't?" Ayane butted in.

She seemed to come out of nowhere at times. "Hi, Ayane." Kasumi said. "Hi." Ayane said, taking a seat. "Well, I am going to miss some of my friends." Kasumi said sadly. "What are you talking about, they all live in this neighborhood." Her mom stated.

"Oh, yeah." Kasumi said. "The bus is going to be here any minute, you better get outside." Her mom said, clearing the table. "Bye." Ayane and Kasumi said in unison. Once they walked out of the door, Ayane started to talk about what this summer might be like. "Maybe it'll be fun, or boring, or both." Ayane went on. "Don't think to hard, you'll kill all of your brain cells." Kasumi said.

Ahead a few feet stood the bus stop and there on bench sat Leifang and Jann Lee, bickering as usual. "Hey look, it's the quarrelsome lovers." Ayane said, loud enough for them to here. "We don't like each other!" They yelled together.

"Sure, just keep telling yourselves that." Kasumi said, sitting down in between them. "So, are you guys looking forward to the summer?" Kasumi asked. "Yes, I can't wait. I have my whole summer planned out on my palm pilot." Leifang said. "Hey look guys, here comes Tina." Jann Lee said. "Hey ya'll," Tina greeted. "Nice day isn't it?" She asked. "Beautiful." Kasumi said.

"Where's the bus, it was supposed to be here exactly a minute ago." Ayane said, obviously annoyed. "Hey, that's a really cute watch." Tina commented. "Thanks." Ayane said. "Hi guys, what's up?!" Hitomi said, running towards the bus stop.

"Hi Hitomi." They all said. "I thought for sure that I was going to miss the bus for sure." Hitomi said, catching her breath. "No sign of it yet." Jann Lee said, playing a game on his cell phone.

"Guess who I saw walking to school when I came up here." Hitomi said enthusiastically. "Who?" Tina asked. "One word. Hayate." Hitomi said. "Oh, he is so hot." All the girls said. "What about me? Ain't I hot?" Jann Lee asked, standing up.

"Don't flatter yourself." Leifang said, pulling him back down. "Here's the bus." Kasumi said. They all stood in a single file line and waited to board the bus. They all got on the bus and took a seat and the bus rode on its way to the high school. About five minutes later, the bus arrived in front of the school and let out all of the passengers. "Well it's the last day; I hope I can make it though." Kasumi said to herself.

"Bonjour, madam!" Helena waved frantically.

"Hi Helena, how are you?"

Helena stared to move herself towards Kasumi. "So, it's the last day of the year and I'm having my annual 'End of the school year' party." Helena said. "I know it's next Friday, right? You've thrown one every year since 4th grade." Kasumi asked.

"Correct! And I always manage top the one before it." Helena went on. "I'm going to e-mail everyone else their invitations but you get a V.I.P. pass." Helena said, pulling a golden card out of her purse. "This is for you." Helena said, handing Kasumi the card.

"V.I.P. Helena, are you serious?" Kasumi asked. "Why sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Helena asked. "Well, you haven't really even gotten to notice me this year." Kasumi said. "If fact, you haven't noticed me at all."

"Oh, don't be serious. You've always been 'cool girl' material. I've been observing you. Okay, bye." Helena said, taking off. Then the bell rings to signal that the final school day is staring.

* * *

so...did u lyke it????? i know it's kinda weird rite now, but i promise it'll get soooooo much better. NOW GO COMMENT!!!!!! lolz. 


	2. That Didn't Just Happen, Did It?

onto the 2nd chapter...i know, it's pretty boring, but hold out until the end. it'll get soooooo much better, kkies?????? enjoy...

* * *

Kasumi made her way slowly into the schools and into her first class: Science class. Kasumi looked around for a seat until she saw Leifang telling Kasumi to sit near her. "Hi Leifang." Kasumi said, taking the seat offered to her.

"Hey." Leifang said coolly. "So, what are we doing today?" Kasumi asked. "Well, they shouldn't make us do any work today." Leifang said. "Why not." Kasumi asked. "It's the last day of school, hello." Leifang said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Kasumi said. "You know who's looking hot today, and every other day of the year?" Leifang. "Who?" Kasumi asked. "Hayate." Leifang said dreamingly.

"We already explained this at the bus stop a couple of minutes ago." Kasumi informed her friend. "I know, but he's so hot." Leifang said. Kasumi looked over her shoulder to see Hayate reading a book. She stared at Hayate dreamingly. She thought of him as the key that unlocks her heart. She couldn't help but stare at him and all of his sexy, muscular, glory.

"He is hot. I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Kasumi said as she snapped out of her trance. "Nope." Leifang said. "Wait a minute, why are we even sitting here? Let's go." Kasumi said, pulling Leifang out of the classroom with her. "Uh, can't we get in trouble for this?" Leifang asked. "No, it's the last day." Kasumi and Leifang walked down three hallways until they met up with Helena.

"Oh, hello again Kasumi. Leifang." Helena said.

Leifang shoots a discerning look in Helena's general direction.

"Where are you going?" Leifang asked. "Just around. You know that's a really cute skirt Leifang, where'd you get it?" Helena asked, admiring her white and short, very short flared skirt. "That new store at the mall, 'Fashion Now'." Leifang said proudly.

"Really? I have to check that place out someday." Helena said. "Okay people, can we stop talking about skirts and just go." Kasumi said. "Okay." The other two said in unison. Just at that moment, Hayate walked by and flashed his brilliant smile.

"Hey girls." He said. "Hi." They said, felling like they where going to melt like chocolate in the summer sun. "OMG! Hayate a.k.a. '_The_ sexist guy in school' just talked to us." Leifang said. "He'll be talking to you a whole lot more."

Helena said. "How do you know that?" Kasumi asked. "He's invited to my party." Helena said. "No way! How'd you get him to come?" Leifang asked. "Well, we used to secretly date each other a couple of years ago." Helena said.

"You're so lucky. He is such the ideal man." Leifang replied. "Why'd you guys break up?" Kasumi asked.

"Let's just say we had creative differences. Well, I'd better get back to my class, there having a party. Bye." Helena said, walking off.

"Why does she always have to get the last word in before she leaves?" Kasumi asked, annoyed for no reason whatsoever. "Don't know, don't care. Let's go get some smoothies." Leifang said, walking down the hallway towards the schools café.

When they entered the café, they looked around for a seat. It's not like it was packed with students, they just liked finding the right seat. "Oh, there's a good one, right bye the window." Leifang said, pulling Kasumi towards the spotted seat.

"Why here?"

"So I can the boys sweat during their little games." Leifang said with a devilish grin.

"Hello ladies, what'll it be today?" Hayabusa asked. "Hey, it's Ryu." Leifang said.

"I didn't know you signed up to work here." She finished. "I've been here all year." Hayabusa said. "I'll a have a strawberry smoothie." Kasumi said. "And you?" Hayabusa asked, pointing to Leifang. "I'll have a lemon water ice, please." Leifang said.

"Okay, one strawberry smoothie and lemon water ice coming right up." Hayabusa said, making his way back behind the counter.

"Do you think he was invited to Helena's annual year end party?" Leifang asked. "Maybe." Kasumi said, twisting her hair with her finger. "Well, he _was _her personal slave in the eighth grade." Leifang said.

"What about Christie?" Kasumi asked again. Leifang looked over at Christie, who was reading a college level book, even though they were only sophomores. "Maybe not, they aren't the best of friends." Leifang stated.

"Oh my gosh, speaking of the party, we have to find something to wear." Leifang said. "Why?" Kasumi asked. "We do have to look good. It's _Helena's _party. It's mandatory to dress to impress." Leifang explained.

"I guess we'll go after school." Kasumi said.

"Here are your orders, one lemon water ice and one strawberry smoothie with a bendy straw." Ryu said, setting down the refreshments.

"So Ryu, were you invited to Helena's party?" Leifang asked.

"Yea, she sent me an invitation in the mail. My parents though it was a love letter." Ryu said snickering.

"Were you two invited?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, so I guess we'll see you their." Kasumi said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you guys later. Customers." Ryu said.

"Bye." The girls said in unison.

"You think he's cute? Leifang asked. "Ryu, cute? No way, he's more like a brother to me." Kasumi said, blushing.

"Okay, time to move again." Leifang said, standing up.

As the pair made their way out of the door, Zack, who was coming straight towards them on a skateboard, bombarded them. "My goodness, Zack! I almost spilt my water ice!" Leifang yelled at him.

"Sorry my lovely Leifang. I won't let it happen again." Zack says, taking her hand.

"Hey, get off of her!" Jann Lee yelled from afar.

He ran as fast as he can to save his secret crush from Zack.

As soon as he got to them he snatched her hand and held it tight. "Jann, you hurting me." Leifang said, wincing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lei-Lei." Jann Lee said.

"Lei-Lei?" Kasumi, Leifang, and Zack said in surprise.

'Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?' Jann Lee asked himself.

"We'll, be right back." Leifang said, throwing her water ice away and grabbing Jann Lee by the ear.

"What was all that Lei-Lei stuff about? Leifang asked. "I can't hold it in much longer. Leifang, I'm…in love with you." Jann Lee said. Leifang stood there and stared at him for a moment. "You're sick. We should get you home." Leifang said.

* * *

i couldn't resist having Jann fall in love with Lei-Lei so early. but I have plans so don't worry, they won't be all over each other in the next chapter. GO COMMENT NOW!!!!!!!!! byes. luv ya ppl. 


	3. And So It Begins

omg...it's the third chappie rite here, it's longer than the other 2. plz enjoy and comment and all the other good stuff. byezzz!!! oh and btw: there's excessive use of the nickname Kaz(), so beware 0o.

* * *

Chapter 3: And So It Begins... 

"And he told you he loved you?" Kokoro asked.

"Yes. I mean, it was just so random." Leifang shuddered.

"And weird." Kasumi added.

"Well, I gotta get going; my mom is being a total nag right now. I have to practice." Kokoro said.

"K, bye!" Leifang and Kaz said in unison.

Kasumi pressed the 'end' button on her phone and rolled over on her back. Leifang got up and walked over to the window of her room to feel the cool night air wisping away on her soft, delicate skin and hair. She had a great view of the city and its waterfront, being that she lived on one of the tallest hills in Japan. This makes some people wonder why she took the bus to school most days.

"Ugh, we need something to do really badly." Leifang said, still out the window.

"We could rent a movie off of 'On-Demand'." Kaz suggested.

"Good idea, switch on the TV. There's bound to be at least _some_ fun there."

"Ok let's see. How about Batman?"

"No."

"Mr. & Mrs. Smith?"

"Nope."

"Unleashed?"

"Jet Li _is _hot, but no."

"Mean Girls?" Kasumi asked hopefully

"Yes! I've been waiting all this time. I was hoping you would say it sometime soon." Leifang ran from the window and plopped down next to Kasumi on her bed.

"OH, wait. I'll go get some popcorn, don't start the movie yet." Leifang said, running out of the room.

Kasumi looked around the room, surprisingly startled by the sudden quietness until her phone started vibrating.

She picked it up and saw that there was a text message coming from Ryu's number.

Kasumi found herself getting utterly excited until she decided to calm herself down. They're only friends, right?

When she flipped open the phone, she saw the alert saying 'NEW TXT MGS'. Kasumi pressed 'ok'

'_hey, i'm kinda bored rite now, what r u doing?'_

She smiled to herself and replied with…_'n/m. just at lei's house watching a movie.' _She pressed send.

"OK Ma'! I heard you, 1 0'clock. Have fun!!!" She yelled down the stairs.

Kasumi quickly closed the phone when Lei busted into the room with popcorn, soda, candy, ice cream, and other cavity-causing, stomach-aching products. Kasumi shot her a disapproving glare.

"What? My sweet tooth was aching for some sugar."

Kasumi continued to stare.

"Start the movie."

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

"_Why do you wear your hair like that? Your hair looks so sexy pushed back. Cady, will you please tell him his hair looks sexy pushed back?"_

'_Regina was dangling Aaron in front of purpose…'_

"Ok see, I totally would have smacked her if she did that to me." Leifang gnarled or a frozen Snickers bar.

"Of course you would." Kasumi said.

click

"What was that?" Leifang said, stopping the movie.

click

"It sounds like someone's throwing rocks at the window." Kasumi said, getting up.

Lei and Kaz walk slowly towards the window and opened it.

CLUNK

"WTF!!!! You almost hit me you jerk!" Leifang shouted to the neighborhood.

ROOF ROOF!

"Sorry."

"Who is it?" Kasumi asked.

"None other than Jann the Man ladies." Jann Lee said.

"Oh, geez." Lei whispered under her breath.

"Jann, its 11:30, what are you doing here?" Kaz asked.

"Well, other than to see my beautiful lady in red, Leifang…"

"Kiss ASS!!!!"

"…I came to tell you guys that there's a party going on at Zack's house downtown." Jann finished.

"A party?" Lei perked up.

"Yea, I just wanted to know if Lei was coming so I decided to stop by." Jann said.

"We would like to go but, we have no means of transportation." Kasumi said.

"Well, I brought my moped that Lei and I can ride on, and Ryu has his."

Kasumi's lit up as she heard Jann-Lee say the name Ryu. She had hoped it wasn't too much for them to notice. It was dark outside anyway.

"Whatever, the door in the kitchen is open, go through that way and don't touch _anything_ or else I'll have you thrown in jail so fast, your head will spin." Leifang said, closing the window.

_**Meanwhile in the kitchen**_

"Oh yes! I'm _this_ much closer to getting into her bedroom, just few more smooth talks and I'm there." Jann said, smugly.

"Is that all your worried about?" Ryu asked, looking around.

"Please, like you don't like Kaz. I know you do. I saw the way you used to look at her in human anatomy class. Kinda ironic, huh?" Jann laughed.

"Oh, whatever. It's just like you to say something like that. Why am I even friends with you?" Ryu joked.

"Because you love me, that's why. And I still owe you 20 bucks." Jann said, grabbing a banana out of the 'fridge'.

_**Back in the room**_

"You could totally wear this, it so cute and it's so you." Leifang said, picking a dress out of her closet.

It was a low-cut v-neck pink sparkly dress that come down to the knees and had a matching shawl.

"Really! It's so pretty, can I really wear it?" Kasumi asked hopefully.

"Yea, now come on, we gotta go party." Leifang said, strutting her way into the bathroom.

Kasumi picked up the dress and stood in front of the mirror, looking longingly at herself as if she the supermodel of the world.

"Um Kaz, c'mon. We have to get dressed." Lei said, pulling Kasumi into the bathroom

_This is definitely going to be an interesting night for our little Kaz.

* * *

okokokokok, so how'd you like it? i was very proud of it, and my ability to remember line from 'Mean Girls'. my fav movie which i sadly don't own. i originally wasn't going to add Kokoro into the mix being that i started this 3 years back when she didn't exist but i had to because she's cute and her last 2 outfits(DOA4) are my favorite. she looks so 'hood' in them. lolz. and b4 i forget... _

CHERRY BLOSSOM DREAMER: THANK YOU for my first 2 comments. i love how you thought lei-lei was cute and stuff. i love much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

goodbye ppl, until next time. most likely next week. lolz.


	4. The Gathering of Friends

kkies kiddies...sorry i haven't updated in lyke the past 3 months. i really don't have any excuses at all except for that i was really lazy and only typed about 5 sentences a day in January, then stopped working on it all together. plz don't hate me, cuz i love you all for supporting my story. ummm...thanx and enjoy. k, byez

* * *

The hallways light quickly flashed on as Jann and Ryu looked up to see. Kaz and Lei walked slowly down the steps, sort of like a movie montage type slowly. In other words; dramatic. Ryu couldn't help but have his mouth drop wide open as this 'ginger-haired beauty' walked towards him with such confidence, but he didn't fell any attraction towards her, they are just friends after all, right?

"Um…wow, uh…you guys look great." Ryu shyly choked out.

"Well, it's about time, you guy came down. We've been waiting for forever almost." Jann said impatiently.

"That's because, unlike you little boy, we take time to look good." Leifang said, fixing her hair in a mirror.

"Babe, when you're like me, you don't need time to look good, it just comes naturally." Jann said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I will bite you." Lei said.

"So you like dirty games, huh? I'll play along." Jann smiled.

Lei stared at Jann in disgust. "Let's just go." She said, pushing him out of the door.

Ryu and Kasumi stood there awkwardly until Ryu broke the silence.

"Uhh…you look really…awesome." Ryu laughed sheepishly.

"Thank you. You look really good to." Kaz smiled shyly.

"Um…I think that we should start heading out the party now. Ladies first." Ryu said, gesturing towards the door.

"Your very sweet." Kaz said, walking out the door.

They walked out to the front yard to see nothing other than Lei beating the crap out of Jann. She was kicking him while he was lying, wincing on her front yard.

"…And if you **_ever_** touch me like that again, I will soooooooo mess up your future." Lei said wink wink

"OK! OK! I won't do it again!" Jann said groaning.

"Ok so. I think we should get going." Ryu suggested.

"Yea, good idea. I don't wanna get kicked in the nuts again." Jann said, dusting himself off.

Kaz sat behind Ryu on his moped as they sped off into the beautiful night behind Jann and Lei. There was once again an awkward silence between them accompanied by the sound of the motor humming along as they road pass house by house. Kasumi's long ginger hair kept flowing into her hair, making it very difficult for her to see where they were at the moment.

"Hmmm…your hair smells like cherry blossoms." Ryu said.

Kasumi laughed a little. "Thank you; it's this new shampoo that I started using a couple of days ago. I'm glad you like it." She said.

Ryu felt his face burn as his cheeks turned deep crimson in color.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

The mopeds, carrying the four late arrivals pulled up onto the driveway. They look all walk up to the door, at the same time looking into the windows, seeing that the party has already gotten 'bumpin'.

ding-dong

"Hey-a, guys! Ha ha." Brad Wong slurred as he stumbled towards the four teens.

"Brad! Yo! Wassup my man!" Jann said high-fiving.

"Jann, stop trying to act cool. Your not." Lei dissed.

"Man, you know you like my stee-low, girl. Jann said, fixing his eyebrows.

Zack suddenly materialized behind the drunken Brad and shoved him back inside.

"Hey, glad you guys could make it to the party." Zack said, inviting them in.

"Um…how much of the party did we miss?" Kaz asked, gesturing towards Brad, who was lying on the ground, mumbling incoherent words.

"About 30 minutes. I know, I asked myself the same question. How did Brad get so drunk, so quick?" Zack said, shrugging.

The group walked in as the loud, booming music. The scenery was lighted with a strange bluish glow, accompanied with people dancing, drinking, and jumping off of highly perched places like a bunch of idiots.

"Ryu and I are gonna get some drinks for us. You girls stay here." Jann said, walking w/ Ryu into the kitchen.

Kaz and Lei stood in the middle of the living room, watching everyone else around them dance.

"Well, this is…fun." Lei said, as another song started.

"Oh c'mon, Lei. Aren't you glad we came out instead of staying the house all night and watching movies?" Kaz asked.

"Let's dance." Lei said, pulling her closer.

"Lei? What are you doing?" Kaz asked, moving a little to the rhythm.

"Dancing. This is what'll get the guys so crazy. They'll have no other choice but to focus all their attention on us." Lei explained, putting one hand on Kaz' hip.

"Oh, okay. I think I know what you're talking about." Kaz said, getting into the groove.

The music seemed to boom louder as they danced and danced and more and more guys started looking at them. They moved closer.

"I can't believe it's actually working!" Kasumi laughed.

Jann and Ryu where just coming out of the kitchen when they noticed the crowd that someone was attracting, they had to see what was going on. Maybe it was two hot girls; at least that's what Jann hoped. Of course.

Jann and Ryu pushed their way through the crowd, most of the time getting pushed back until they finally made their way to the center of the 'dance floor'

It felt to Kasumi that millions of boys where cheering her on as she danced the night away. 4 ½ minutes to be exact. She had never been this open and wild before in her life. She then decided that this would be the best night of her life.

The song ended and everyone (guys) cheered and clapped for them while getting disgusted looks from their girlfriends.

"Um wow." Jann said, quickly taking a seat. "I won't be able to stand back up for a while."

"Ok ew, and thank you for the drink." Kasumi said, taking the cups out of his hands.

"C'mon, let's go find Tina, she's here somewhere." Lei said, taking Kaz' hand.

Ryu sat down next to Jann and patted a hand to his back.

"You ok, dude?" He asked.

"That's was way too hot. I need to release." Jann said, taking a shaky drink from one the two leftover cups.

Ryu quickly took his hand away from the fabric of his silky shirt.

"Hey man, do what you gotta do. I'm gonna over, wherever. Don't forget to wash your hands when you're done." Ryu said, quickly leaving.

Jann looked around to make sure no one noticed him getting up as he ran to bathroom with full speed.

_**Somewhere else in the house**_

Lei and Kaz closed in on a girl, talking with at least five guys, in the kitchen. She had on a backless, black sequin top, white skirt, and black heeled boots. Plus she had blonde hair. This was definitely Tina.

Tina had turned just in time to see her girlfriends walking up to her.

"Hey! I was looking all around for you guys a couple of minutes ago." Tina said, hugging them.

"Well you must not have been looking hard enough." Lei joked.

"We where just dancing, out in the living room. It was so much fun." Kaz said.

"So it was you two stealing all of my thunder. I would have gone over there to show you guys up, but I was side tracked by these cute guys." Tina explained.

The three of them shared a collective laugh.

"So who else is here? Where are all the other girls?" Kaz asked.

"Well, I did come her with Hitomi, but I don't know where she is now, she just went off on her own when we got in." Tina said.

"Oh. That's a really cute top by the way." Lei said

"Thanks, I got it at that new store in the mall, 'Fashion Now'." Tina said.

"Really? I went there to go get that skirt I was wearing today in school but I didn't see that top." Lei said

"Hey, why don't we all get the girls and go shopping tomorrow?" Kaz suggested.

"Great idea. Tomorrow, we shop. Tonight, we dance!" Tina said, grabbing both their arms and pulling them into the living as the next song started.

"_See this ain't nuttin' that you used to_

_Out of the ordinary, unusual_

_You gotta have that mind of state like 'I'm so great'_

_And can't nobody do it like you do_

_Miraculous, phenomenal and ain't nobody in here stopping you_

_Show no love, cuz you what's up_

_Look at yourself in the mirror like 'what da fk?'_

_Damn I look good and can't nobody freak it like I could_

_Yea, ok I gotta a little fat but_

_My shorty told me that he like it like that_

_I'm happy_

_Another na never can be see_

_I'm so outstanding_

_Don't care if they can't stand me_

_I'm sitting on top of the world like Brandy…"_

The girls danced in a circle as the music bumped away. Where all having a good ol' time, dancing with each other. Everybody else on the dance floor decided to join in with them and they all moved in closer so there would be more 'bumping and grinding' and whatnot. The song once again, like all the others, ended too soon for anyone to stop dancing in time.

"Ha! We are so hot." Tina laughed.

"Yea, I am pretty hot; I think I'm going to go outside for a little bit to catch some fresh air." Kasumi said, fanning herself as best she could.

Ryu spotted Kasumi opening the front door and letting herself out. He slowly followed behind her, trying not to make it seem too obvious. As Kaz stepped out onto the porch, a cool breeze came on softly.

"Ah. That felt good." Kaz laughed to herself.

"Kasumi?" Someone blurted out from behind her.

She turned around a little startled to reveal that was her sister, Ayane.

"What are you doing her? Mom let you out to this party?" Kasumi asked.

"Yea. Besides, I was going to be all by myself if I didn't come. She was working late tonight." Ayane explained.

Kasumi decided to relax herself, so she sat down on a swinging chair, inviting Ayane over to do the same.

"So what's been on your mind lately?" Kasumi asked.

Ayane hesitated a little before answering her.

"Well, I've been fine I guess. Just doing whatever to keep myself busy lately." Ayane said, reclining

"You know what?" Kasumi asked excitedly.

"What?" Ayane asked.

"I think that we should spend more time together. It'll be just like old time when we were 5. Just playing around without a care. We haven't done anything together for quite some time now." Kasumi explained.

Ayane gave Kaz a strange look, as if she where up to something devious.

"So…are you saying you want to hang out a lot more?" Ayane asked, a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Well duh." Kasumi joked. "Hey, how about you come to mall tomorrow with Lei and I. We're going to go shopping for outfits for Helena's party next week." Kasumi suggested.

"Cool, of course I'll go…but know we dance. Back to the party!" Ayane grabbed Kasumi's hand and dragged her back into the party. Surprisingly enough, Ryu wasn't seen when they pushed past him to get through the door.

* * *

how did you all lyke it? the ending to this chappie was kinda rushed acutally. though it is part f the main storyline, i just wanted to end it soon.

Sunnii Imperial: Im glad you think my story is funny and soooooooo grateful that you'll alwayslove my style of writing. I've been told that I'm really into imagery when I write. Do yo see any of that in here? lolz.

Chibi Ninjaa xo.cherry: Oooo...Jann. You and ur charming ways. lolz. no but seriously, I think I hit his real-life personality right on the head. I'll try to update faster next time just for you!!!

Annie Mikami: I'm sooo happy that yo wanna read more and all. yay lolz. But, I really didnt mean for it to be all incestous(sp?) and whatnot. Keep Reading!! lolz.

Kellusumi: As you may have already noticed, unless you like reading the'Author's Note' first, I have worked Ayane into the story because you requested it. Don't worry though, she'll be in next chapter for sure!!!!

Kkies everyone...Until Next Time


	5. Mall, ho!

_I'm back, with a new installment of your favorite story!!!! I know it's been a while, and you've been paticently waiting for another one and not hassling me like others do for some stories because you are all true fans. You'll wait for greatness cuz you know it's worth it. This chapter is kinda short because I was running out of ideas. I'm trying to steer away from Lei and Jann's budding romance to focus more on the main characters. I'm pretty sure I'll accomplish that next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 5

Kasumi yawned and covered her eyes as the sun peeked into the sheer yellow curtains hanging on the bedroom window. She flipped herself onto her stomach and looked up as she heard the faucet in the bathroom running.

"Good Morning. It's about time you woke up." Lei said, rinsing out her mouth.

"Hm. Why? What time is it?" Kaz scratched her head.

"Almost 10:30. You were so knocked out during the ride home. We all thought you were going to fall off the back of the moped." Lei laughed.

"Everyone is still on for the mall right?" Kaz asked.

"Yea, so I suggest that you get ready a.s.a.p. I like to get things started early." Lei said.

Kasumi got up from her spot in the bed and walked over to her cherry blossom patterned luggage case thingy. She pulled out a toothbrush, deodorant (floral scent), and some skimpy but innocent underwear.

"Ugh, Lei…I'm having a clothing decision problem, come help me." Kaz called out.

"What do you need?" Lei asked stepping into the room, hands full of candy.

"You know, you can get really bad cavities like that." Kaz warned.

"Yes, I do. I also however take very good care of them too. I have awards."

Lei gestured towards the right wall of her room. Upon spotting it, Kasumi found 3 shelves full of trophies and awards such as perfect report cards w/ gold embroidery, The Science Olympiad, a mathematics competition, and of course, certificates from the dentist's office for 'Best Teeth of the Year'. She had 11.

"And it'll be 12 next year. Now, what did you need me for?" Lei asked, squeezing gooey candy onto her finger.

"Should I wear this or this?" Kaz asked.

In her right hand, she held out a white top that ties around the neck with a denim mini skirt. In her left hand, a pink sweetheart top with white Capri's.

"Definitely the pink top and Capri's, it's really cute." Lei said, gnawing on a Snickers bar.

"K, thanks. I'll be like, 20 minutes." Kaz ran into the bathroom.

_**Downstairs**_

Lei's younger brother, Yuen, was in the living room watching T.V. when the doorbell rang. He lazily got up and opened the door. It was Jann.

"Hey, what's up guy?" Jann asked.

"Not much. I was just…wait. Why are you here?" Yuen asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by. Can I come in?" Jann asked.

"Lei's gonna hate me for this but, whatever. Take off your shoes." Yuen said.

He opened the door wider and stepped aside as Jann enter the house.

"Wow, it looks so much better during daytime." Jann said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuen asked, closing the door.

"Nothing. Forget I said that. So…"

"Why don't you have a seat?" Yuen said, pointing to the oversized and glorified golden silk couch.

"Thanks."

Jann sat down on the couch, followed by Yuen and sank into the soft material.

"Wow. That's some good comfort."

Jann laughed weakly as he tried to hold on for dear life from death of 'Couch'.

"Is Lei around today?" Jann asked, now standing.

"Yea, she's upstairs getting ready to go the mall with Kasumi and the other girls."

The doorbell rings.

"I got it!!!" Lei yelled from upstairs.

Lei zoomed from the top of the stairs to the bottom in the speed of light.

"Yuen, the girls and I are going to the mall so…" Lei look over to the couch

Jann's face turns red when Lei looks at him.

"Ugh. Jann, what are you doing here?" Lei asked.

"Just stopping by, checking up on things." He nervously fiddled in his jacket pockets.

"I suppose you want to come to the mall with us?" Lei asked, opening the door.

Ayane, Kokoro, Tina, and Hitomi walked in as Lei greeted them.

"Well?" Lei asked Jann.

Jann's smile grew from ear to ear as his response was "Yes."

"Ok, fine. Just stay down here. We'll be ready in five minutes." Lei said, leading the girls upstairs.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." Jann said, smiling.

"I think we have a crush on our hands?" Yuen said.

"What? No, there's absolutely no attraction from me to her in any way. No matter how good she smells or the way the sun lights up her brunette tresses of hair…"Jann memorized.

"Dude, one thing. She's my sister, and I could care less if you think she's this almighty queen smelly goodness." Yuen explained.

"But, I have to tell someone about it. Or else I'd explode." Jann confessed, plopping down on the couch.

"Then why don't you just tell _her_ how you feel?" Yuen asked.

Jann blinked a few times to register Yuen's words in his head and replied with a "Hah, I don't think so."

"Why not? You never know what's going to occur if you do tell her." Yuen said.

"Yea, but I do know that if I do tell her, I'll most likely get smacked in the face." Jann said.

"Just ponder it for a while. If you follow your heart, you'll make the right choice soon enough." Yuen said, heading up the stairs.

Jann sat back on the couch and pondered Yuen's words, at first, they seemed totally bizarre and meaningless, but as he thought deeper, he realized that he was in fact in love with Lei.

The girls reached the bottom as a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Jann, c'mon. We're going now." Kokoro said.

Jann hurriedly got up and walked out with the rest of the girls.

* * *

_So, how'd you enjoy it? I thought it was ok. It wasn't my best work I must say, but at least it's something. Well, until next time, which won't take a million months to update. I'll try for 2-3 weeks tops? BYE!!!! R&R on your way out plz..._


	6. Feelings

Goodness. It's been a while hasn't it? I'm soooooooooo sorry for those who were expecting chappie 6 so long ago. The truth is, I havent really been working on it as I should been. I would open the file and type a few words every week and be finished. I litterally just finished this chapter. I hope you all like it. I don't think it's my best but I guess that it's sort of alright in some ways.

In this chapter, we sort of get a more, not a lot though, in-depth look at Ryu feelings towards Kasumi. Though this really happens towards the end. We can tell that what he feels for her is genuine. Without further ado...

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Feelings_**

"Ok. So what store do we hit first?" Kasumi asked.

Everyone looked around and tried to decide what was going to be first. Kasumi, Ayane, and Lei wanted to go to 'Tamara's Closet' to pick out some outfits for the Helena's party. Kokoro and Hitomi wanted to pass by the food court, contending that they desperately wanted some smoothies. Jann and Tina wanted to play at 'Gamer's Lounge' to try the new action games they had on sale that week.

"So I guess we'll meet back up here in a half hour?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure…Okay…Sounds good to me." were the replies.

They all split up and went to there desired destinations.

* * *

_**Tamara's Closet**_

"Wow, this is so cute, what do you think guys?" Ayane said, holding up a light blue mini skirt.

"Yea, totally. Let me try it on!" Lei said, grabbing it from Ayane's hands.

Lei runs into the dressing room as Kasumi approaches Ayane, who's now checking out the earrings on sale.

"So…you _are_ going to Helena's party, right?" Kasumi asked, picking out some bangles.

"I don't know. I mean, what am I going to do there? I'm not really a sociable person." Ayane said.

"So maybe it's time for you to start. Almost everyone in the school is going to be there." Kasumi replied.

"I know, I just don't think that it's a good idea, is all." Ayane retorted.

"Ok, fine. It's only five days away, but I can change your mind until then." Kasumi said.

"I'd love to see you try." Ayane chuckled lightly.

Ayane turned to see Kasumi staring at her, one eyebrow raised, hands on hips, left foot tapping.

Ayane sighed. "Fine…I'll go." Ayane said.

Kasumi shrieked and hugged Ayane.

"Just as long as you don't do that anymore." Ayane said, prying Kasumi off of her.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Food Court**_

Hitomi and Kokoro stood in the middle of the court, trying to pick the best place for a smoothie.

"Hmmm….how about Dairy Queen?" Hitomi suggested.

"Nah, their ice cream tastes too much like regular ol' milk to me." Kokoro said.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice you know. There's only that and Orange Julius." Hitomi said.

"Orange Julius it is." Kokoro said, looping arms with Hitomi.

As they walked over to the stand, they got whoops, hollers, and whistles from horny teenage boys.

Go figure.

"I wonder what they're so riled up for?" Kokoro asked.

"Us." Hitomi answered.

"Why's that?" Kokoro asked.

"Because we're linking arms, and they're immature and perverted." Hitomi said.

"Makes sense." Kokoro giggled.

As they reached the counter, they scrolled across the menu, selecting what they wanted.

"Welcome to Orange Julius." Ryu said, as he turned around.

"Wow, what are the chances of finding you here?" Hitomi asked, sarcastically.

"What can I say? Moderately priced frozen treats are my calling." Ryu laughed. "So what'll it be?"

"Hmm, I'll have the Havana Banana mix smoothie." Kokoro said.

"I'll take chocolate." Hitomi said.

"Coming right up." Ryu said, grabbing a blender container.

"How much is it?" Kokoro asked.

"Oh no need. I'll pay for it. You guys are my friends." Ryu said.

"Thanks. Now I can buy that new CD without worrying about running out of money." Kokoro laughed.

"You mean the new Ken Tashiro?" Ryu asked. "He's good; I picked up a copy yesterday."

"You like him for his music, which is good. But I want that poster that comes with it." Kokoro replied.

"Oh! You mean the one where he's wearing nothing but a sock?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes!" Kokoro exclaimed.

They held hands and jumped up and down together.

"What's so great about wearing socks?" Ryu asked, putting the drinks on the counter.

"Ok 1, it's _a_ sock, not _the_ socks. And 2, he's not wearing it on his foot." Hitomi said.

"I wonder why the salesperson was staring at me so strangely when he rung me up." Ryu said, scratching his head.

Hitomi and Kokoro giggled.

"Wait here. I am getting off of work in a minute. Let me walk around with you guys." Ryu said.

"Ok." The girls replied in unison.

_**

* * *

**__**Gamer's Lounge**_

"A-ha! I won again!" Tina cheered.

"Whatever. It was all luck, and button-mashing." Jann retorted.

"Aw, poor baby. Don't be mad. You'll win one day, just not against me." Tina said.

"Hey, what going on over there?" Jann asked, rubbernecking to the other side of the room.

"We aren't going to find an answer just standing here. Let's go!" Tina said, pulling him in the direction of the crowd.

Upon reaching the crowd, Tina pushed people out of the way to get to whatever they were so absorbed into.

Jann and Tina bother stared wide-eyed and turned to each other.

"Christie?" They said in unison.

"You act like you're so surprised." Christie said, focusing on the game.

"You play video games?" Jann asked.

"Only if it's racing. I get a…thrill out of it per say." Christie spoke again.

'Well, it definitely looks like she's beating the pants off of that guy." Tina whispered to Jann.

"WINNER!!" The machine announced.

"I think you're right." Jann whispered back.

"So…" Christie started, standing up from the seat.

"What brings you guys here? Loitering, I suppose?"

"Isn't that what the mall is for? What else can you do when you come here and don't have any money, and your Dad won't give you a raise in allowance because he thinks you'll never learn the value of money if he just keeps giving to ya?" Tina rambled.

"Hey, at least you have a father. I have to live with my Grandparents. Try to decipher denture cleaner from toothpaste." Jann said.

"Uh, you could always try reading the label. Just a thought." Christie laughed.

"HAHA!!...that is so not funny." Jann said, putting his hands on his hips in an overly-dramatic girlish way.

Tina and Christie just stared.

"Don't ever, in your natural born life, do that again." Tina said, laughing.

"Why, does my sexiness offend you?" Jann asked laughing.

"Oh, yea. I'm so threatened." Tina laughed again. "You coming Christie? Walk with us for a bit."

"Yea, it'll be cool. Let's get to know each other a little better." Jann added.

Christie's eyes widened as a smile grew on her face. "Of course. No one has ever taken such an interest in me like that before."

They all walked out of the arcade, holding hands, like in a movie or something like that. I don't know what to call it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Food Court**_

"…yea, so I just left after that." Hitomi said.

Kokoro and Ryu laughed at a story Hitomi was previously telling about her family.

"Wow. I'm not sure what I would have done in a situation like that." Ryu said.

"Totally." Kokoro agreed.

"Well, I had to think of the first thing to come t…"

Hitomi was cut off by a loud crashing sound and lots of screaming. The three looked down below from where they were sitting to see the troublesome duo, Zack and Brad, running away from mall security.

"Ugh…clowns." Kokoro said.

"Why can't they just get a life?" Hitomi asked aloud.

"Maybe because they're busy trying to live others. Today, I guess you would call it Bonnie and Clyde '07." Ryu laughed.

"But…" Kokoro started.

"One of them has to be the female." Ryu said before Kokoro could finish.

"They do spend a lot of time with each other." Hitomi said.

A moment of silence…..

"NAH!" They said in unison.

"Maybe…"Kokoro started again.

"NAH!"

"Hey ya'll." Tina said, pulling up a chair, along with Christie.

"Hi Tina, and…Christie." Ryu said.

"Hey, where's Jann?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't know, he just ran off in the other direction like some kid with ADHD. Over a balloon. Tina answered.

"Something's wrong with that boy. I swear." Ryu commented.

"You said it." Tina agreed.

"Hey guys, what happened? I thought you were going to meet us back in the main hall?" Kasumi appeared, along with Ayane and Leifang.

"Oh, sorry. We just got caught up in what we where doing." Kokoro stated.

"Well, since we're here, we might as grab something to eat before we go." Ayane suggested.

"Oh good idea. Let's vote on where to go." Ryu said.

"Why do that?" Tina asked.

"So...we don't pick at each other's because we don't like what have anymore after we see what the other person is eating." Ryu sated.

"Hmm...makes sense." Tina said.

"Well, I vote for the all time classic, pizza." Lei said.

"No objections?"

Everyone at the table shook their heads no.

"Pizza it is than. Money please." Ryu said taking off his cap.

Everyone put a $20 in the hat for the pizza, drinks, and fries.

"I guess I'll pay for Jann if he ever gets here. What kind of pizza?" Ryu asked.

"Pepperoni...sausage...supreme...bacon...pineapple...veggie...meat lovers...cheesestake...buffalo chicken."

"Yea, we're eating cheese." Ryu said walking away.

"Wait, I'll join you." Kasumi said, catching up with him.

"Awww...aren't they adorable guys? It warms my heart to see two people that should be together, know that they...should be together." Tina said.

"You watch way to many romance movies girlfriend." Hitomi said.

"Please, at least I don't beat guys up because they tell me I look hot in tight jeans." Tina said.

"Oh come on. That was one time, and beside, I told you before it felt like he was undressing me with his eyes. Daddy always said there are gonna be perverts all around, so watch out." Hitomi retorted.

"Look who's back." Ayane said, pointing down the corridor.

The girls turned around to see Jann skipping the walkway, carrying what seemed to be about 25 balloons total in both hands.

"Hey guys. I'm back. Did you know they're having a sale upstairs at Party City. You should totally get up there, everything's flying off of the shelves." Jann said, sitting down.

"Ooh, this one is cute. Can I have it?" Kokoro said, grabbing for one of the balloons.

Jann Lee growled at her actions and Kokoro snatched her hand back quickly.

"You could have asked first." Jann said.

"I just did, then you growled at me like an animal from the wild." Kokoro said.

"Oh. Haha. Here you go." Jann said, handing one to Kokoro.

_**

* * *

Pizza Palace Counter**_

Kasumi and Ryu stared at the menu, then ordered the food after a while.

"Do you always take the lead like that?" Kasumi asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, over there at the table. You took charge and colleted the money and everything, why is that?"

"Oh." Ryu said. "Well, it's a little natural actually. Sort of like an instinct. My father always taught me to take charge. I didn't see it as much tho." Ryu said, blushing.

"I still think it was really...h-h-hi Hayate" Kasumi said, blushing.

Ryu turned around to see Hayate waving at both him and Kasumi.

'Damn...way to show up.' Ryu thought.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Hayate said, leaning on the counter.

"Nothing! Just chillin' out y'know. Smooth." Kasumi said, making a smooth motion with her hand.

"Heh. That's cute." Hayate laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I just like to walk around here sometimes, clear my mind of things." Hayate explained.

"Well, that is peachy, why don't you just sit down and join us for lunch." Kasumi, pulling him back towards the table. "You can handle everything right, Ryu?"

"Yeah...sure." Ryu said, scratching his head.

He watched in shame as Kasumi and Hayate sat back down at the table with all the others.

"What the hell do I have to do to get her to like me?" Ryu asked himself.

"Here is your order sir." The pizza person said.

* * *

What will he have to do to get her to like him? Any suggestions are welcome. I'll post who the winner is whoever gives me the best scneario for the next chapter. Will it be a moonlit song under her bedroom window or beautiful gondola ride around the lake in the town park? We'll just have to wait and see. See ya next time, which hopefully won't take 7 more months. lolz.

MM91


	7. Stand Up People

hello good people. I know you probably all hate me for not updating this in a **YEAR** and I promise I will not do that ever again. I felt so bad letting you all down and possibly had you thinking that the story was going to be discontinued which is **NOT** the case whatsoever. I hope you haven't unsubscribed to this story and if you have and happen to stumble upon this story once again, **RESUBSCRIBE!!** hmmm...let's see. This what you are about to read was not the original transcript because the original one really sucked for me ans wasn't going anywhere. Though I don't think this one is that much better, even though it is, it still develops the plot better than what the original did't. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so...enjoy this chapter and all the others to come. Oh, if I don't update in a month, please yell at me so that I will. Thanks. :)

**Chapter 7-Stand Up People_

* * *

_**

**_Food Court_**

Ryu struggled to get to the table with all of the food he gotten from the pizza joint. it wasn't until he nearly dropped everything that everyone noticed that he needed help.

"Thanks guys. Or else you all would've just wasted twenty dollars." Ryu smiled, taking a seat.

"Ugh...can someone pass me the garlic salt. I don't why they just don't put it on for you." Jann complained.

"Oh, do shut up. I've only been around you for ten minutes from that arcade to hear and you've complained about ever single thing." Christie said.

"Haha. That's my girl." Tina chuckled.

"Yea, do you need some ice for that burn?" Kokoro laughed.

"You know what? Forget the both of you. And just for that Kokoro..." Jann stood up on the table and popped the balloon. "No more for you."

"Ouch. You hurt me soooooo bad just right now." Kokoro said flatly.

"On a good note, Helena's party on Saturday!" Lei said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yep that should be fun. Know anything else about it Koko?" Ryu asked.

"Me?" Kokoro spoke, cheese hanging off her mouth. "No. Even though we are...related, I don't talk to her much outside of school. We don't have much in common except our father." Kokoro smiled.

"Well, I just can't wait for it. I still haven't decided what I'm going to wear. Maybe I'll go in whatever color my lovely lady will be wearing. Isn't that right, sweetie?" Jann asked, rubbing Leifang's right arm.

"You have 2 seconds to stop touching me or that had is going right up your..."

"Woah, guys, check it out!" Tina exclaimed.

At the far end of the corridor on the first floor, there was a platform set up with multi-colored lights going all over the place.

"Hmm...looks like some kind of special stage or something. Anybody wanna go check it out?" Christie inquired.

"Sure, but after we finish this pizza because it is calling my name." Hitomi said, grabbing 3 slices.

"Hey, not fair." Ayane said.

"Oh please, there's a whole 'nother one." Hitomi smiled.

"True. Well, let's dig in." Ryu said.

After the pizza eating, the group cleaned up their station and walked down towards the attraction that they saw earlier from above. By the time they got there, it was a little more crowded than before, but they were still able to grab some seats in the 3rd row from the front.

"It looks like it's going to be some fashion show or something. I hope it's going to be some fashion show or something." Lei's eyes widened.

"Haven't you gotten your fashion fix for the day?" Ryu smiled.

"Not even close. I still have yet to hit up Victoria's Secret." Lei giggled.

"I'm guessing that's mandatory?" Ryu asked.

"Duh, I won't even begin to tell you how essential boy shorts are for the summer now." Lei said.

"Good...because I wasn't going to listen." Ryu laughed.

Leifang punched him in the leg and turned back around. Ryu looked around for Kasumi, who went to the car to put the bags away. He waved her over to sit with them.

"I saved a seat for you." Ryu said standing up."

"Thanks. Hey, where'd Hayate go?" Kasumi asked, sliding past him and sitting down.

"I don't know. Maybe to clear his head some more." Ryu suggested.

"Oh look guys, I think it's starting." Jann said.

Spotlights circled around the general surrounding area as red velvet curtains were slowly pulled up. Behind the curtains was someone standing there, but no one could actually see who it was because he was somehow surrounded in darkness in the very bright mall. Everyone leaned a little forward in their seats to see who it was until the spotlight finally hit them when they walked out onto the stage.

"Hey...that guy looks pretty familiar." Tina said, squinting her eyes so she could see better.

"I know. He's on TV. He's the VJ on MMTV (My Music Television)." Kokoro stated.

"Oh..." Everyone spoke softly, tilting their heads to side.

"OMG!! Does that mean we're going to be on TV?" Lei asked aloud.

"Hey, what's up my good people. It's Mike from MMTV and I'm here to say that today could be your lucky day. Here, we have set up a kareoke contest and whoever does the best will win five hundred dollars!" Mike said.

A loading crew set up the monitor and two mircophone stands for the contest while Mike went over the rules.

"We will call two people up at a time to sing a duet. A song will then be chosen at random, and since we're so nice, we'll give three chances to mess up. If you mess any words of the song a fourth time, you will be disqualified and sent back to your seats. There will be four teams in total today and they will be judged by our 3 special celebrity judges. Our first judge is pretty popular with all the guys and envied by all the girls, teenage supermodel and actress, Kendall Wilcox!" Mike says.

Kendall, a tall, slim, brunette walks up on the stage and has a seat while waving to the crowd. All the guys go crazy, as expected.

"Thank you all so much. I'm glad to be here and hopefully I'll see some pretty good singing going on here today." Kendall said.

"Our next judge started his career when he was only 15, being the youngest member the boy band 'Stone', he's proved to be a powerhouse in the music industry with a group and as a solo artist, please welcome Ken Tashiro!" Mike exclaimed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kokoro and Hitomi screamed.

"Girls, calm down. He'll think you're weird." Christie said.

"I don't care. He's hot." Kokoro said.

"Yea, besides. He's my future husband." Hitomi added.

"Thanks guys. I hope you all do a perfect job and most importantly have fun with it all." Ken said.

"Aww...his voice is like butter." Kokoro said, dreamily.

"Finally last, but certainly not least. This person started his career as just a commercial TV actor and made his way onto the big screen, followed by success on TV on the show 'Staying Home', who's sixth season premiers on Tuesday at eight p.m., please welcome Chad Moore." Mike said.

"Ah...it's great to be here and I don't want to take much time, so let the show begin." Chad smiled.

"Ok, with that being said, we'll take the first contestant." Mike said, pulling a scrap of paper out of a hat. "The first contestant is Jann Lee."

Everyone turned to where he was sitting as Jann stood up with an enthusiastic "WOOOO!"

"And his partner is...Leifang Zheng."

"What? How the hell did he get my name?" Lei asked, pulling Jann's hair.

"I entered it, duh. Now come on before we miss our turn." Jann said headed to the stage.

A livid Leifang followed behind, but suddenly perked up when she saw a camera crew.

"This is going to be on TV?" Lei asked.

"Uh...yea. What's you think?" Mike asked.

"Hey! Kasumi!" Lei yelled out.

"Right!" Kasumi yelled back.

After a few short seconds, a small, round shiny disc flew up on stage which Lei caught with precision. She opened it up and revealed it to be a compact mirror.

"Always gotta be ready. That's what mother taught to me." Lei smiled.

"Ok. Grab your mics and hold on tight, here's the first song of the night." Mike chuckled. '_Who writes this cheesy stuff?'_ He thought to himself. "And the first song is...'One More Time, OK?' by TenjoChiki.

"That's not a solo song though." Lei said.

"Who cares? I love this song! PLAY THE TRACK!" Jann exclaimed.

As the music started to play, Jann and Lei moved to the infectious beat with the dance accompanied by the song in the music video.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: If you've never seen it, go look it up right now. You won't be sorry. :)

* * *

"Ok so how are we gonna do this? Lei whispered to Jann.

"You take one verse, I'll take the other, and we'll both sing the chorus." Jann said assuredly.

"OK!" Lei smiled.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: The song will now be translated for non-Japanese speakers. That's ok, I had to look the lyrics too. haha. Enjoy!Disclaimer: I do not own 'One More Time, OK?' nor do I own the group CSJH The Grace/TSZX/TenjoChiki as they are owned by SM Entertainment. For Audio to follow along with...music./song/Chinese-French/38339-One-More-Time-OkCSJH-The-Grace.html)

**Jann:**

Everybody do like, like this night is forever,  
_Ooh baby you sure 'bout that?  
_Throw me into that tremble just once,  
_You run into danger  
_

**Lei:**  
Thankfully, you came up to me first,  
Then of course, my poisonous sting for you,  
Though you think about it, it's only that,

_This time you don't let me down_

**Jann and Lei:**  
Everybody Stop! As you come closer I'm bolder,  
_Just one more time, okay? _This moment is you!  
I don't want to regret it after I pass it, I will my love for you...

_Nobody wait!_

_**Dance Break**_

**Lei:**  
Everybody move, it's already hot here,  
_Ooh baby you sure about that?_

I want to take off my wet clothes, yeah  
_You're talking too nasty..._

**Jann:**  
I already have you, who fell for me,  
The reality, if you were worrying, forget everything,

_This time you don't let me down_

**Jann and Lei:**  
Everybody Stop! As this night gets keeper, I'm bolder  
Just one more time, okay? This moment is you!  
I can't let go, with you in charge of my everything, I faint,  
I will give my love for you...

Nobody wait!

_**Dance Break**_

**Jann**  
Thankfully, you came up to me first,

**Lei:**  
Then of course, my poisonous sting for you,

**Jann:**  
Though you think about it, it's only that,

_This time you don't let me down_

**Jann and Lei:**  
Everybody Stop! As you come closer I'm bolder,  
Just one more time, okay? This moment is you!  
I don't' want to regret it after I pass it,  
I will my love for you,  
Everybody Stop! As this night gets deeper, I'm bolder  
Just one more time, okay? This moment is you!  
I can't let go, with you in charge of my everything, I faint,  
I will give my love for you. Just one more time, ok? Just one more time, ok?

Applause and cheers where made around the corridor as the two finished the song.

"Wow! Great vocals you guys. Let's see what our judges have to say about that performance. Kendall, let's start with you." Mike said.

"Ok, well, first off that was a really good song, you guys got lucky with that pic. Um...I was really suprised when you both opened your mouths, really great singing talent. However, on some parts of the dance, you two sorta fell out of sync so I gave you 8/10." Kendall said.

"It certainly was interesting. So I gave you two a 8/10 also." Ken said.

Kasumi stood up in her seat to leave.

"Hey Kasumi, where are you going?" Ryu asked.

"I just noticed that it's almost 4 o'clock. I have to get home and walk the dog. He's been inside all day." Kasumi said worrily.

"Oh, well let me give you a ride to your house." Ryu said.

"That's fine. I can walk from here." Kasumi said.

"No. I want to take you. It'll make me feel better." Ryu insisted.

"Ok, fine. That would be very nice. Thank you." Kasumi smiled.

"No problem." Ryu said.

"Hey guys, good luck! I'll see you on Saturday!" Kasumi yelled to the stage.

Jann and Lei smiled back and waved.

_**

* * *

**_

Ryu's Car

"Uh, sorry my car is such a mess." Ryu said.

"That's fine. I've seen worse." Kasumi laughed.

"That's good." Ryu laughed also.

"I didn't know you could drive. How long have you had your license?" Kasumi asked.

"About 4 months now. I don't really use it though, except for when I go to work." Ryu answered.

"Well that's good. At least I know you're healthy." Kasumi said, putting her hand on Ryu's arm.

Ryu tensed up and held his grip tighter on the steering wheel.

_'She's touching me. What I do? Stay calm, it's all cool. Nothing to big. Just a friendly touch, right?" _He thought to himself.

"Ooo...make this left please." Kasumi pointed. "So where did you say you lived again?"

"Uh...just off of Seasons Road. It's a small little cottage. Nothing too fancy. Just enough for my father and I." Ryu blushed.

"That's nice. I like places that aren't too big. Try to get around Lei's house. You wouldn't be seen for days." Kasumi laughed.

"This is it right here, huh?" Ryu said, pulling up to the house.

"Yea, this is me." Kasumi said, un-fastening her seatbelt.

"Well, this time has been very...fun." Ryu blushed.

"Yea. I guess I'll see you around the neighborhood sometime, seeing as though you don't live too far from me." Kasumi laughed.

"Hey, what do you say i take you out sometime? How about tomorrow?" Ryu asked.

Kasumi blushed a little at hearing the proposal of a date.

She hesitated before giving an answer. "Sure, I'd like that. Say around...5?" Kasumi asked.

"It's a date. I mean not a date, just going out...wait, no...not going out but..." Ryu stuttered.

"I'll be at your house around then. Don't forget." Kasumi laughed, getting out of the car.

"Bye." Ryu waved.

"Buh bye." Kasumi waved back, heading towards the front door.

_**

* * *

**_

Kasumi's House-Living Room

"That boy." Kasumi laughed to herself, closing the door.

"And that boy's name is?" Her mother, Yuriko teased.

"Nobody mom. He's just a friend." Kasumi answered.

"A very cute friend might I add." Yuriko teased somemore.

"Moooom. It's nothing like that. Where's Sushi?" Kasumi asked.

"Your father came home early and decided to go to the dog park with him today. So you're off duty.

"Cool. I can chill." Kasumi dove onto the couch.

"Ugh...what did I tell you about that?" Yuriko questioned.

"Sorry, I'll be in my room." Kasumi said, and headed for her room.

_**

* * *

**_

Kasumi's Room

Kasumi kicked off her shoes and laid flat on the bed before turning over to a picture on her nightstand. In the picture was heself, Leifang, Ayane, Jann, Kokoro, Hitomi, Tina, and Ryu all jumping over each other in a dog pile. She scaned over everyone's faces before finally stopping on Ryu's.

"A date..."

She smiled.

* * *

so...how'd you all enjoy it? was it riveting? No, not really? Oh well. I can't please eveybody. But you can go and review this story and give you feedback on the current situation at hand (Kasumi and Ryu's da). Do you think it'll turn out good or bad? Will this date finally bring them together, or will we wait for a few more chapters until we see that one? Who knows? I DO!! hahaha. I won't tease. oh and if you didn't read the intro, please yell at me if I don't update within a month from today (the day that you read it from last month) did that make sense? w/e. go review now!! go go!! haha. and **don't forget to tell your friends about this story**. here's a deal. **_if your friend has an account on here and they tell me in a review that they were referred by you...I'll send you a PV of the next chapter. Like you care. haha. no but seriously, I think that's a really good deal. But the thing is, I'll either send you the beginning or the middle, so you won't know exactly what to expect. and If I change it a little, you'll still have the original transcript.. I won't send you the ending, that's just so anticlimatic and stupid. I wouldn't want to ruin it for you. _**

**

* * *

******

SHOUTOUTS (from last chapter reviews):

**LaMariposa3795:** I'll definitely do that for the next chapter since they're going on a date!! :)

**Wolfchild101: **I'm sorry if I didn't use your idea for this chapter, I started it all over becasue what I was writing sucked. I still have your message in my inbox I believe and when I start the next chapter, I'll try to incorporate your idea in there. :)

**devilgrl1:** I really can't say much because I don't want to give anything away, but you may be suprised at some parts later on in the story. (00)

**MimiNeko:** Oh, don't you worry. Ryu will show Kasumi a different side of himself, even though it already shows, but it's a little subtle at this point.


	8. The Good, The Bad, and The Date Part 1

_wow. oh wow. I can't believe it. I'm back. I'm am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in over a year AGAIN. I'm really bad at keeping promises. So I guess it's safe to say that this story is no longer on hiatus. No, I haven't gotten my PC with this chapter on it out of storage, so I just started writing a whole new chapter 8. Hmm...I think it's kinda short. But it's 1,954 words so I don't know if that's reallt short after all, but I just wanted to get this story back up and running so you all wouldn't have to worry about this being uncompleted or something. I fully intend to finish this story. Even if it takes me all the way up to 2023 to do it. haha. I'll still probably be writing for this site anyway, so why not? haha. Oooo.....exciting news!!!!! I'm finally 18! (4/24) yay me! haha. and I'm about to graduate from high school (18 days!) I can't say I'm not going to miss domestic schooling but it's time for me to start my life as an adult. haha. But now I'm rambling so without further interuption...enjoy._

**_

* * *

_**

Kasumi's Room

"Errr…errr…errr."

Kasumi turned over and laid a lazy hand onto the off button. The sun peeped through the curtains, trying to sneak its way into the room fully, light shining on some parts of the carpet and wall, brining the pink room to life. The door slowly creaked open and Sushi came through, jumping onto her bed.

"Sushi…not now, I'm still tired." Kasumi pushed the dog off.

Sushi, relentless, jumped back on top of her and barked. "ROOF! ROOF ROOF!

"Ok, ok. Chill. I'm up." Kasumi yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten. You're usually are up by now." Ayane came and sat on the bed.

Kasumi looked around the pink-filled room, almost in a daze. She turned her head to face Ayane and gave a weak smile.

"Good morning. I just wanted to get a few extra hours of sleep today. I want to look good for my da--"

Kasumi's eyes widened as her hand quickly rushed up to her mouth, she started blushing profusely and fell back onto her pillow.

"What were you going to say? Date, huh? Don't worry, I already know about it. I heard you on the phone last night. You must be pretty excited, huh? It's like you guys' first official outing as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"We _are not_ dating, it's just _a_ date. Besides, I don't even think you can call it that. It's just…an outing."

Ayane walked over to the curtains to open them. "Please, it's so a date. You guys have been crushing on each other ever since last year and now he finally got the guts to ask you out. Oh yeah, it's _so_ a date. Now get up, you don't want to be late."

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving until around six, and it's only 10:02. I have time. Where are mom and dad? It's awfully quiet down there."

"They won't be back until tomorrow night. They went on some whole spa day and then getting a hotel in the city."

Kasumi sighed at Ayane's answer and proceeded to get out of bed. "Let's get dressed and go get some breakfast."

_**

* * *

**_

The Bagel Bumper

Kasumi and Ayane sat in the far corner of the Bagel Bumper. They grabbed the last window seat available in the restaurant. Ayane picked at her sandwich and watched Kasumi stare blankly at the people walking by. She noticed that Kasumi had tiny, almost transparent freckles on her shoulders from her suntan. She also noticed how her hair became a little lighter during the summer months, making her more of a strawberry blonde than pure redhead. She always thought Kasumi would be a perfect shoe-in to play Poison Ivy from Batman; if she acted a gazillion times meaner and sexier. She laughed lightly at that thought. Kasumi being blatantly sexy and sadistic. Baby steps.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kasumi caught Ayane looking in her direction and covering her mouth to stifle laugher. She pretended she didn't notice until curiosity got the best of her and she had to know just what was so funny.

"What exactly are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, I just thought of something that was funny. You're really quiet today. Thinking about that date you're going to have later on today?"

Kasumi took a sip of her frappuccino and cracked a shy smile. "Well. Yes and no. I mean, I don't know. I guess I thought this was what I wanted to do for a while, but now I'm just starting to get more and more nervous the more I talk about it. I suppose once the time comes, I won't be so nervous. Like I said anyway, we're just friends."

Ayane slapped her hand against the table and chuckled. "Sure you are. I hope you put me in the wedding. I like chiffon dresses."

_**

* * *

**_

Ryu's House-Gym

The dimly lit gym underneath Ryu's house is barely ever used anymore, as what it's supposed to be anyway. Ryu and his dad moved some old couches, a TV, and a fridge down there to use as a 'hangout' whenever some of their friends or family visited, but today, it was getting back to its original usage. Ryu had sweat trickling down every inch of his bare, muscular torso. His pecs jumped lightly whenever he threw a punch at the dusty red bag hanging down from the ceiling. His bangs clung to his face as he breathed heavily, taking a break from training. He took a swig of water from a plastic bottle when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Ryu breathed.

"Sup dude, it's Jann. Yo, what you doing tonight?"

"I got a date." Ryu laughed.

"Oh really now? Who's the lucky lady? Is she hot?" Jann pressed.

"C'mon man. You know who it is. It's Kasumi; and yes, I think she's really hot."

"Wow, I can't believe she actually said yes to a date with you. I'm feeling kinda hurt. We've been friends for years and you never took me anywhere."

"Quit your bitchin' fool." Ryu laughed.

"So what are you guys gonna do?"

Ryu scratched his head with his free hand. It hit him that he hadn't thought of anything to do for his big date tonight with Kasumi. He's been waiting for this moment ever since he'd met her and now he doesn't know what to do when he actually has a chance with the girl of his dreams.

"Oh shit, dude. I don't even know! I'm freaking out! You gotta help me. What should I do?" Ryu frantically ran the room.

"Calm down man. I have a plan…"

_**

* * *

**_

Kasumi's Room

Kasumi and Ayane had come back from breakfast and were now sitting back at home in Kasumi's bedroom. Kasumi was in front of her full length mirror while Ayane sat in the corner on beanbag, flipping through a fashion magazine.

"So have you decided what you're going to wear?" Ayane asked.

"Not really. I just thought I'd throw on a nice blouse and a pair of good jeans. Nothing too special, you know? I'm just going out with a friend."

"We already talked about this. It's a date. You have to look cute. How are you going to wear your hair?"

"I was thinking I was just going to wear it out. Once again, nothing too special."

"And for the third time, it's a date. He really likes you. Now it's your turn to put in the effort so he know you like him back."

"What are you talking about? We're just friends. Plus you know I like Hayate. Remember, I'm going with him to Helena's party next week."

"Yea, but why go after someone who you're not sure who likes you back. Ryu's a cute guy."

Kasumi went to sit next to Ayane. "Ok I admit he's cute, But he's more like a brother to me. I mean, he's someone that I can be my goofy silly self with. Someone that I can tell all my secrets and life aspirations too and I know he won't judge me."

"That sounds like a boyfriend to me. Sooner or later, you'll realize it." Ayane said.

"I guess you're right, but he and I…I don't think we'll ever be together like that. He'll always be a very close friend, but nothing more."

"Now why is that? Are you afraid of love?"

Kasumi sat and pondered Ayane's question. Why was feeling so attacked all of a sudden? Had she really loved Ryu? Of course not, not for a million years! He was a good friend and very brotherly. There was no way that he could ever be a romantic figure in Kasumi's life. No matter how much she loved the way his hair smelled of coconut, how much he made her laugh, or the way his muscles felt whenever she gave him a hug and….wait a minute! Why was she thinking like this?

"Hello?" Ayane broke Kasumi's train of thought. "Tick tock, what's your answer?"

Kasumi snapped back to reality. "I'm a sophomore. How should I know what love is? I'm only 15."

'_Crap…that was so corny. Cornball!'_ She thought once more to herself.

"So you really don't see Ryu as a potential boyfriend? Not even in the slightest?"

"…I can't say I do. Good friend, but no boyfriend."

"Alright. I'll leave you to get ready. I want to everything when you get back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Ayane sped out.

Kasumi sighed of despair as she closed the door behind her sister. She didn't know why but after Ayane's barrage of questions, she felt completely winded for some odd reason. She was also feeling a little lightheaded and dizzy. She just needed to take her mind off of everything for a while. She slipped her self under her bed covers to get in a little nap.

_**

* * *

**_

Jann's House

Ryu walked up the pathway to Jann's front door. He was a little jittery about his date night with Kasumi and he had hoped to God time and gain that everything would go perfect for tonight. He wondered what Jann had up his sleeve to help him out tonight. Knowing Jann however, it would involve something very complicated and fragile that Jann's dense, goofy, clumsy self would inevitable ruin in the long run. He just hoped that tonight he would get it right for the first time in his life. He stepped up to the door and went to knock when if flew open.

"GAH!!!!! What that hell? How'd you…" Ryu screamed.

"Never mind that. Get in here." Jann pulled Ryu into the house.

"So what's the deal? Why'd you want me to come over?"

"Ok, so tonight is really important to you right?"

"Yea, but what…"

"And you want it to be special, right?"

"Yes, but I'm still not seeing how…"

"So, I devised a plan that is completely one hundred percent fool proof. Well something like that at least."

"Can you just tell me?" Ryu whined.

"You two are going to have dinner here!" Jann smiled.

Ryu looked at Jann blankly for a moment before heading towards the front door. Jann ran up behind him and locked it.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You know you can never carry anything all the through." Ryu said.

"While that's true, I know that I can definitely shape up this time. I'm just here to help you realize you're dream of finally being Kasumi's boyfriend. Isn't that what you want?"

Ryu scratched his head for a while before giving in. "Ugh…fine. You've always been there for me. I guess I can take a chance on you. I didn't know that you could cook though."

"Pshh, please. I'm like, the top student in Culinary, ok? I make a mean steak." Jann smiled again.

"Eh, ok. I do like beef. You go the job. Please try to be ready around 7:30. I'm picking her up at eight."

"Don't worry. I'll have everything situated by the time you get here."

Ryu walked out of the house as Jann waved goodbye. Ryu finally wasn't so nervous anymore, even though the whole evening was being held by the clumsiest person he's ever known. Maybe tonight will be the night he'll finally confess his true feelings for that ginger-haired beauty. Maybe…

* * *

_so how did you all like it? I suppose it was fine. Now we're really getting into it. I think it was kinda slow but now it's starting to pick up. And from my last END OF CHAPTER update, chapter 9 will definitely be up within three weeks. Since we're writing short story-esque thingys, I can just use chapter 9 as my paper. So I'm basically killing two birds with one stone. I'll just have to change the names of the characters and put a little bit more of a backstory into my English paper so it'll make since. Well....it's been fun. I'M BACK BABY!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Reviews from Chapter 7:**

**ramo88**: I'm glad you read 'It's So High School', then came to this one and liked it too! I hope I get another review from you soon. And I hope you stay with this story until it's completed!

**Shadow-Flower-76:** Yes, Ryu and Kaz on a date!! It's like heaven on earth! It'll definitely be a comcial one at that. Everything that possibly go wrong on a first date will. hahahahahahaha!!

**Erilin-chan:** I honestly have no idea where I've been. haha. But just know that I'm back. Yea, chapter 7 didn't really make much sense but I don't even know what was going on in my head when I was writing it. Maybe I should re-write it? I probably will after chapter 9 is up.

**devilgrl1:** I'm really happy to hear that this is the best fanfic you've read in a long time. I hope you're still interested and put my story on alert cuz I'm gonna be here for a while! haha.

* * *


End file.
